


5+1 QuakeRider Alphabetical Prompts

by agentmmayy



Series: 5+1 QuakeRider Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I have no regrets, all taken from tumblr, alphabetical prompts, happy birthday fierysky!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: All of the QuakeRider prompts and short drabbles you could think of.





	1. A: AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> let me start out with a huge happy birthday to the wonderful fierysky!!! this is my first quakerider fic so I'm a little nervous about posting it but I have definitely fallen in love with this relationship. hope you enjoy!!!

#1

 

"Well," she smirked, "I'm the captain of this ship sweetheart, not you."

Robbie squinted in the bright mid-morning sun that was reflecting off of the deep blue water surrounding them. He tilted his head up to see who had spoken and felt his breath catch in his bruised throat.

She was more beautiful than he had been told or even imagined. Her dark hair blew in the sea breeze behind her and her dark eyes that were partially hidden underneath her captain’s hat scrutinized him carefully. Her very presence commanded attention, especially as she stood before him with her hands on her hips and heeled boots firm on the deck. Robbie, who was currently kneeling before her, curtesy of a tiny Asian woman whom he had sorely underestimated, felt small in the captain’s presence. 

A burly black man came to stand next to her, asking in a deep voice, “What should we do with him, Captain Johnson?”

Daisy Johnson was renown throughout the pirating community for her flawless fighting, stellar crew, and how she effortlessly took the infamous ship and Hydra crew down. The very mention of her name in taverns and across markets had people quaking in their boots. She was fearsome, yes, but Robbie also knew how kind-hearted she was, by spying on her playing with a few children in the market earlier before he tried to steal from her cargo. He was a master at thieving but even the best couldn’t get past the Calvary. As if she could hear his thoughts, by this time Robbie assumed she could, the knife that was held to his throat pressed into his skin tighter.

The captain studied him for a moment longer before her lips tilted up in a smirk as she commanded, her tone dangerous yet alluring, “Bring him to my quarters. I’ll deal with him there.”

 

#2

 

"You need to take a shower and eat," Robbie announced as he entered the small dorm.

"Sure.” Daisy didn’t look up from her position at her tiny desk, hunched over her textbook. Her right hand scribbled away in an already full notebook while her left flipped through the pages of the textbook. “After studying."

Daisy had been studying for hours since she had texted _studying_ earlier to Robbie which was around four hours ago. He knew she had a huge Statistics final in the next two days but she needed a break. Unlike Daisy, Robbie didn’t have finals until the week after and while they were going to be challenging, he didn’t need to study as rigorously as she did for his Mechanical Engineering classes. Both mechanics and engineering came naturally to him and while Daisy was a whiz with computers, she was stuck with taking the math classes that came along with a Computer Programming degree. 

"No,” he said, picking up a few spare shirts from where they were strewn across the floor, “now."

“Robbie, I can’t, I-“

He walked over and snaked his arms around her waist, leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder. Daisy relaxed, her tense posture becoming loose as she tilted her head to lean up against his. Robbie kissed below her ear, murmuring, “Take a break. You know you focus better after you do,”

“You’re right,” Daisy sighed, her eyes slipping closed as Robbie placed another kiss onto her neck. 

“I got you a Cactus Cooler from the cafeteria,” he said lowly, nuzzling Daisy’s ear. One thing many people didn’t expect about Robbie was that he was a cuddler, especially when it came to Daisy. He couldn’t really help it, all it took was for her to slide an arm around his waist or scratch her fingernails behind his ear and he was a pile of goo. 

Daisy gasped, “But they said they were out of stock!”

“I know a guy,” Robbie felt butterflies in his stomach at the smile on Daisy’s face. “Apparently his girlfriend is crazy for them but he spared me one.”

“Well,” Daisy turned in his arms so that she could look at him face to face. She was tired, with shadows under her eyes and messy hair but she was beautiful, “your girlfriend is crazy for Cactus Coolers too. Where is it?”

“I don’t get a ‘thank you’?” Robbie teased.

Daisy leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his. Robbie didn’t care that the act made him look like a love-sick fool or that the guys at the shop relentlessly teased him about it. He nuzzled her back before placing a kiss right between her eyebrows.

“You’ll get more than a thank you if I think I’m right that I can smell pizza.”

Daisy didn’t study later that evening but she did ace her Statistics final.

 

#3

 

"You're a senior for crying out loud, stop writing 'suck on dis dick' on my window when we ride the bus."

Robbie turned from placing his books in his locker. He looked the girl standing before him over.

Daisy Johnson was a well-known figure in their high school, not only for her fiery personality and pretty face, but also for her genius with computers. She had straight A’s, was close friends with the co-captains of the STEM team and the favorite of Mr. Coulson’s and Ms. May’s students. _Ms. May_ , their harder than nails I-will-cut-you school secretary. Daisy was pretty much perfect.

“Why?” Robbie asked, smirking at the righteous annoyance on Daisy’s face. “You like it too much?”

Daisy brought out something in Robbie that he hadn’t felt since the summer before freshman year. He loved to tease her, loved to see her get riled up. He also, not that he would ever admit it, liked to do nice things for her. So, sue him if he rigged Ward’s robot to short-circuit which caused Daisy to get the A in mechanics. Ward was an ass anyway.

“Just because I beat you at the mechanics competition doesn’t mean that you have to write on my window every single morning.”

“I think it does.”

“Look,” Daisy’s voice dropped and she leaned in closer to him. While the hallways had mostly filtered out, a few students were still left going to class, there were still people around. “I know about the deal you made with Canelo. I can hel-“

“So?” Robbie snapped. He ignored how fast his heart began beating at her words, ignored how his palms had suddenly become sweaty. “I know about how you change people’s grades.”

It was her turn to become scared. Daisy’s eyes widened as she hissed, “How do you know about that!?”

“How do you know about Canelo!?”

“Miss Johnson, Mr. Reyes,” Ms. Weaver said before she closed her classroom door, “You’re late to class. Detention for the both of you.”

When Robbie turned back to Daisy, any pleasantries she exhibited earlier had fallen away. The glare on her face was almost dangerous. “We’ll continue this in detention,” she said lowly, “but if I hear any word about-“

“My lips are sealed,” Robbie’s tone held no amusement, “as long as you don’t-“

“I won’t.”

He nodded sharply, “Good.”

So, they both had secrets. Robbie couldn’t wait to find out where those secrets would take them or what would come next. 

 

#4

 

"There's a perfectly good reason for all of these kittens."

The girl behind the counter blinked, the file she had in her hand paused in mid-air. She was pretty, with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and light-yellow scrubs with bright white daisies on them. Her eyes darted down to the cardboard box Robbie was holding in his arms, and the tiny paws that threatened to escape.

“Well, this is an animal clinic so you’re in the right place,” she said as she placed the file down. She leaned up over the counter as Robbie neared and set the box down, gently shoving a kitten back in that tried to escape.

“I found them in the alley next to where I work,” Robbie explained above the girl’s gasps as she peered into the box. “I guess someone just dumped them.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “that usually happens sometimes. I bet whoever dropped them off had a cat who unexpectedly got pregnant and they didn’t want all of these,” her voice dropped to a coo, “precious little babies.”

He wouldn’t use the word precious for the kittens at the moment, especially for the one that peed on his leather jacket. Robbie glared at the kitten who mewled innocently, almost climbing the box to get the pretty girl’s attention.

“Look at you!” the girl cooed as she lifted said kitten up to her face, cradling the tiny body in both of her hands. The kitten mewled, reaching out a paw to tap her on the nose. Robbie rolled his eyes. “Look at this fur!”

The kitten was pitch black all over except for his little white paws and a white streak of fur straight down his chest which tapered away at his stomach. “That little guy had me running around trying to catch him. He’s like a ghost, I swear, led me around the whole damn lot.”

“Is that what we’ll call you?” she asked the kitten, “Ghost?” Her question was answered with a loud mewl and the laugh from her lips should not have sent Robbie’s stomach flipping but it did.

“It suits him,” Robbie said, “I’m Robbie.”

Dark eyes darted back up to him. She seemed to study him for a moment before she relaxed, still cradling the kitten to her chest, “Daisy.”

 

#5

 

“Ok, so you panicked and kissed the human so he wouldn’t drown, but we can’t keep him and he can’t leave if he knows about us merpeople, so what are we going to do?”

Daisy ignored Jemma’s nervous babbling and stared down at the man lying on the beach in front of her.

He was gorgeous, unlike other human males she had seen before. His skin was a deep tan, his hair jet black and slicked by the water. Earlier, Daisy had simply been out diving for scallops with Jemma, both girls hidden in the dark growth of the kelp but a loud curse had driven Daisy’s attention away. She had swum up to the surface and made sure to keep her eyes just above the water but the boat had her attention peaking. This boat she had never seen in her waters before so she had to check it out.

“He’ll wake up soon,” Daisy interrupted Jemma’s increasing worries. She lifted her hand and poked his chest which was rising and falling, albeit slowly. “He can get in his boat and go back to wherever he came from.” She didn’t like her answer. Daisy was filled with curiosity at this new face, something about him made her want to know more about him. 

“I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but his boat isn’t working!” Jemma exclaimed, thrusting a hand in the direction of the boat the man had been in. 

Daisy had silently swum up to the boat, her attention captured by the man standing inside of it. He was fumbling with a fishing net, trying to get the knots undone. Even though Daisy hated fishing nets and the men who came out to fish with them in general, she crept closer, her ears perking at the sound. He was…humming. Her curiosity peaked. He could sing too! Daisy was the only one in her pod, besides from their pod leader, Melinda, that could sing. She nearly capsized the boat in excitement. One excited swish from her tail brushed the bottom of the boat, coupled with the man losing his balance as he yanked on the net, had him toppling over, hitting his head sharply on the side as he fell into the water.

Ignoring her instincts screaming at her to swim away, Daisy darted to his limp form in the water and scooped him up. He was heavy in her arms and thick, dark red blood was mixing with the water as it seeped from a gash on his forehead. Daisy had taken him to the beach where she and Jemma were scalloping, a secluded spot hidden away from human eyes until then. Jemma, of course, had freaked out. 

Daisy glanced to The GhostRider, his boat which had washed up to the shore but had been beaten against the sharp rocks. The engine was shot, now submerged in the water. He couldn’t leave even if he tried.

“We can fix it, can’t we?”

“We don’t know a thing about human objects,” Jemma said before she groaned, “Melinda is going to-“

“She won’t know!” Daisy hurried to reassure her, “We can keep him here and-“

“You know that isn’t possible. We have to tell her!”

A deep, pained groan had both girls falling silent as the man began to stir.

 

+1

 

"This public toilet has a knuckle shaped hole in the wall, is this anything to do with you? Because five minutes ago it felt like my knuckles were on fire."

"Yeah," the girl hissed, cradling her now bleeding and most likely fractured knuckles, "that was me.”

The layers of dark eyeliner around her eyes made her appear older than Robbie assumed she actually was. Her clothes were something out of a Hot Topic ad, all glinting chains and black fabric. Honestly, she looked like an emo teen, but she had to be in her mid-twenties. At least she was old enough to be in the club they were both currently at though Robbie doubted she was intoxicated and if she was, the pain he was still feeling in his knuckles, an echo of hers, should have sobered her up. The harsh fluorescent lighting of the back alley made the blood dripping down her knuckles redder than it seemed.

He glanced down at her battered knuckles in concern, “You want some ice?”

“I’m fine,” her tone was harsh. She glared at him as she stood up. “Leave me alone.”

Robbie stepped in front of her as she made to go back inside of the crowded club. The glare she leveled him with was venomous but he didn’t back down, “At least let me take care of your hand.”

“Just because we’re soulmates apparently doesn’t mean that you have to help me,” she snapped. “I said I was fine. Now, move.”

He wasn’t going to leave her, not when she clearly needed help. There was sort of a darkness around her, one that screamed at Robbie to stay away and not get involved, but he couldn’t. This was his soulmate, a person he, and it seemed she too, had given up on finding years ago. But, she was here now and he would do anything to help her.


	2. A: Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just wait a little longer; we're almost there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst...A LOT of it. also, there is a minor mention of sexual and physical abuse and human trafficking in #1 so if that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip that one. hope you enjoy!! :) I promise happier chapters are coming up soon! for my darling fierysky, as always

**#1**

"Just wait a little longer; we're almost there."

Smoke billowed above them, a gray smog thickening as flames leaped up, bright against the dark night sky. If there were stars, they were hidden, but even the moon wasn't out.

Flames crackled around them, their sounds louder than the collapsing building behind them. 

Daisy was panting, trying to catch her breath amongst the destruction around them. She had already inhaled too much smoke, but none of that seemed to matter. Every muscle in her body screamed in pain as she trudged forward, begging her just to sit, lie down, close her eyes. She couldn't. She had to keep going. She had to get to safety. She had to-

Daisy glanced behind her again. Robbie was still unresponsive, knocked out by a falling concrete pillar. He had been in the building when it collapsed. Daisy had run in even before the building was finished falling when she realized. She found him, pinned down and unable to move or breathe. It had taken the last of her powers to get him out. She couldn't carry him; she was too exhausted.

They had been on their way back to the base after a day of unsuccessful stakeouts when the Rider had surfaced. Robbie begged Daisy to land the quinjet, and no sooner she did; he was out, chain gripped in hand and skin already smoking.

The Rider led them to a warehouse where men and women alike had gathered, all plotting an immense trafficking scheme. Daisy didn't try to stop the Rider as he was unleashed. She had used every ounce of pain and grief from memories of her childhood abuse, both physical and sexual, as she beat the perpetrators up. Those people didn't deserve mercy. They had fought back of course, too greedy not to, but in the end, Daisy had brought the building down with the Rider's help.

The chain in her hands seemed to burn as she dragged it, Robbie following. Wrapping the chain around him and using it to pull him behind her was the only way to transport him. The Rider had used him so extensively that it had drained Robbie of all energy, coupled with being nearly crushed by a pillar, no wonder he was down.

Daisy was worried that he was injured further than the budding bruises and tiny cuts on his face on the surface. She glanced to the quinjet a few yards before them. Daisy could fly, May had been teaching her, but she had no energy to, and there was no autopilot.

They reached the quinjet. Daisy had to drag herself up the ramp. She towed Robbie behind her, keeping him close as she trudged to the cockpit. A grunt forced its way from her throat as she hefted Robbie into the seat next to her. 

Daisy's bruised, bloodied hand slammed against the communicator as she slumped into the pilot’s chair. 

The speakers crackled before a familiar voice filled the silent jet, "Daisy?" 

"May," Daisy nearly began to cry with how relieved she was. "May, I need you to come and get us."  
She took a deep breath, now realizing how much that action hurt. She must have a broken or bruised rib. More than one, it seemed. "I can't fly, and Robbie needs medical." 

"I'm on my way. I have your coordinates. Are you okay?"

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Daisy could feel how much her body ached with pain. Her temple hurt, a deep, consistent throbbing, and each time she took a breath, her chest and ribs protested. It all caught up with her in an instant, and Daisy's world swam.

"I think," she gasped. With the energy she had left, Daisy activated the cloaking on the jet. A cough wracked her body, sending her into agony.

Daisy gasped, right before everything went dark, "I think I need medical too."

 

**#2**

 

"Please don't leave me, not again."

Daisy's pleaded whisper seemed to wrap around Robbie's hand, stopping it just centimeters away from the doorknob.

The air in the bedroom was seemingly vacuumed out, leaving only tense silence. Time halted.

Robbie remained standing; his back turned to Daisy.

Every fiber of his being ached to soothe her, to turn around and gather her back up against his chest, reassure her that he was never leaving. But, he couldn’t do that, no matter how much he wanted to.

Against better judgment, Robbie glanced over his shoulder, dark eyes immediately finding her in the dimly lit room.

Daisy was sitting up in bed, the covers pooling around her hips. Her naked body looked ethereal, golden skin illuminated by casted shadows from the nightlight glowing from the far wall. She couldn't sleep without one, but fear of the dark was the furthest away from her mind at the moment. This time, her biggest fear was manifesting before her in her bunk instead of in the nightmares that frequented her sleep.

Tears glistened in her eyes under the golden glow. 

"Please," Daisy repeated, gripping the sheets in her hands as if they were his. "Please don't leave me."

The raw desperation in her voice made his shoulders tense, his fist clench. Robbie didn't want to leave, especially after sharing not only himself but baring what was left of his very soul to Daisy. 

They had fallen into bed, exchanging heated kisses and tugging at clothes. A building crescendo of feminine gasps and low moans had been the soundtrack to their night before blissful silence. Being with Daisy was a pleasure Robbie had once before denied himself of experiencing. He savored every moment, took the gasps from her lips with his, her pleasure becoming his own. 

She was magnetic; a constant that Robbie's soul gravitated toward yet stopped only a breath away.

He couldn't stay.

" _Please_ ," Daisy's voice was a mere whisper, still tainted with sleep but containing a fierceness that came from deep within. 

"I have to," Robbie answered, his words leaving a bitter aftertaste.

Everything in his path burned with destruction. A rage that settled in his bones when he was first burdened with the Rider was being stoked, growing larger. He couldn't ignore it any longer and didn't want Daisy in the path when it became too much to bear.

Robbie had wrestled all night with his thoughts, lying awake, eyes listlessly following the golden shadows cast on the walls. His fingertips traced every pattern imaginable on Daisy's soft skin as if committing her body to memory. She had been pressed against his chest, his heartbeat thudding against her back in a strong rhythm, beating out his love for her in words he couldn't bring himself to say. The muscled planes of her stomach were relaxed under his palm as he cradled her to him, holding her like the treasure she was. A treasure a lowly man like him didn't deserve. 

"If you go," Daisy spoke. Her voice trembled. The tears he saw before were now dripping down her cheeks, light glinting off of them. "Don't plan on coming back."

The doorknob burned in Robbie's palm. 

He had pulled away from her, and it was the hardest thing he had ever done. 

Nuzzling a tendril of silky hair from her ear, he had placed his lips right below it. Eyes squeezed shut, he kept his lips there as he breathed her in for one last time. Sleeping, she was unaware of the tear that slipped down her neck and settled into the cavern of her collarbone before disappearing between her bare breasts, caressing her heart. 

Daisy hadn't felt warm breath tickling her ear as Robbie pressed his lips against the shell murmuring, 

Daisy was pure, no matter how much wrong she insisted she had done. He wasn't worthy of her. She had enough pain to last her a lifetime. He couldn’t cause her anymore. Even though Robbie knew his leave would hurt her, he knew she would recover. Daisy was strong. Her family would be there for her, to love her and help pick up the pieces.

He couldn't stay.

Underneath his hand, the doorknob turned, the pain beginning stronger as it did.

"I'm sorry."

And with that, Robbie slipped out the door, taking Daisy's heart as he went.

 

**#3**

 

"Stop trying to save me!"

The words echoed around the nearly empty quinjet, bouncing off the walls harmlessly even though they were sharp enough to wound.

Robbie glanced to his left where Daisy was standing a few feet away, clearly weak, but standing.

Her words were spat out like hot flames, her eyes sharp and body tense, begging for a fight. The butterfly band aid on her cheek was pink with blood, and the bruises coloring the skin on her hands and wrists were visible even under the bandages. 

For a moment, Daisy looked small compared to the large quinjet. She was still in pajamas; her feet bare on the floor paneling. Robbie bet once she heard he was leaving, she jumped out of bed to yell at him. He knew she was mad, abhorrent even.

Robbie had pulled her out of yet another instance in where she overexerted herself, hence the bruises. He had found her, half dead yet still fighting off watchdogs. She had passed out, and in panic, Robbie had called Simmons who directed him to the base. He wasn't medically trained aside from knowing how to use antiseptic and slap on band aids. But, Robbie did what Simmons told him to do. He put pressure on the steadily bleeding wounds and ripped up his shirt to wrap around them.

Daisy had laid in the backseat of the charger, her body broken and bleeding on the leather. 

"No can do, chica." He shook his head, pulling his gloves back on. 

Robbie hadn't planned to find Daisy that night. He had been out for a drive when the Rider sent a spark of panic through him, directing him where he needed to go. At first, Robbie was prepared to kill, so he was shocked to see the Rider lead him to Daisy.

In the days following, Robbie had asked the Rider why. 

The demon didn't answer and only retreated, the constant burning in Robbie's veins abetting. 

It was strange indeed. The Rider only alerted him when vengeance needed to be carried out. Yes, some of the watchdogs that Daisy was fighting, the Rider gladly took, but their sins weren't enough to please it.

"That wasn't your call to make." Daisy marched up to Robbie, so close they were only a few inches apart. Her jaw was clenched.

"You think it was yours?" He shot back. "Just because you want to die, you think you get to decide when you do? That's not how it works, girl."

"I deserve it." Her voice broke. Up this close, Robbie could see tears glazing her eyes. "I-" 

"Stop being selfish," Robbie snapped. "You need to realize that you have people who care about you, who would be devastated if you died."

The look on Coulson's face when the stretcher holding Daisy was wheeled into the Playground was one that Robbie would never forget. He knew how much the man cared for Daisy. Both Coulson and May thought of her as a daughter. Robbie had watched them sit by her bedside when she was sleeping, their voices low under the steady beeping of machines. He saw how tenderly May pushed Daisy's hair back. He heard the fondness in Coulson's voice as he spoke to Daisy, telling her about their day and what happened when she was gone.

Simmons had hovered around Daisy's bed, double and triple checking the charts and machines surrounding her. Fitz visited nearly every day that she was recovering, leaning around the corner of the medical bay, chewing on a finger out of nervous habit. Mack asked questions relentlessly that Simmons answered and always bent down to kiss Daisy's head before he left with a soft, "C'mon, Tremors."

They were her family. Didn't Daisy realize how much they loved her? She couldn't leave them. 

A throat clearing brought them out of their argument. Daisy remained still, mouth hanging slightly open from Robbie's words. He turned to the cockpit.

"Ready to go?" Davis asked. 

He had been sitting there the whole time, and from the way he wasn't making eye contact, had heard everything. 

Robbie nodded. "Yeah."

Daisy opened her mouth to reply but glanced at the opening when Coulson's concerned, "Daisy!?" echoed around the hangar.

"You better get going before they drag you off," Robbie teased lightly with a raise of his brow. "Get better."

As the cargo door closed, Robbie felt a familiar burning. 

He knew he would see Daisy again. When? Not a clue. The Rider didn't divulge much more information than that. Robbie knew the Rider didn't want to take Daisy. It had been disgusted by the purity of her soul. Did it need her for something? Of course, it didn't answer, but the burning remained.

If the Rider didn't need her, it was okay, because Robbie needed her.

 

**#4**

 

"Just hold on a little longer; we're almost there."

Robbie panted, the words leaving his lips in breathy gasps.

He hoisted Daisy's arm further around his shoulders, supporting nearly all of her weight as they walked. Daisy leaned into his side, heavy, and warm. Most of the warmth was from her blood which coated both of them.

She had been shot twice, once in the side and once in the arm.

He should have been there to protect her, should have seen those bullets coming, should have seen how tired she was becoming. Robbie and Daisy had been sent on a mission to take out a watchdog base but were sorely unprepared for the number of watchdogs in the building and the new weapons they had. The one they first hit Daisy with only worked on Inhumans, since it didn’t bother Robbie, and weakened them.

Daisy had gotten up though, but the blast had taken a toll. She tired quickly, her powers weakening until she was blindsided and shot. 

In pure rage, Robbie had killed the rest of the watchdogs before falling next to Daisy's side.

Daisy's head flopped against his shoulder, her breath a weak whisper as she murmured, "Robbie?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said. 

Daisy made a soft whimpering sound before her head flopped again, this time forward.

"It's me; you're okay," Robbie reassured himself more than Daisy. "We're going to get you fixed up, okay?"

In situations like this, Robbie would immediately be calling Simmons, but their comms had been disabled as soon as they stepped into the building and they were miles without backup. He knew their team would get to them soon. They would know something went wrong. They had to know.

Robbie quickly found a place to sit her down, behind an overturned SUV. He laid Daisy down, propped up against the vehicle and crouched over her. Her face was white, nearly ashen, and eyes half open.

"Hey," Robbie said, "Daisy, I need you to stay with me, okay?" He shook her gently but harder than ideal. His hands tremored as he did. Robbie tucked her blood-matted hair behind her ear. She had a head wound too, one that steadily seeped with blood, coating his fingers.

The only recognition Daisy gave him was a pained wheeze as she struggled to breathe. Robbie tried to put as much pressure on her wounds that he could without hurting her further but the more he pressed, the more blood seeped out. 

"Can you hear me? Stay with me, cariña." Robbie begged, turning Daisy's chin to him.

Her eyes rolled, showing the whites and none of her gorgeous brown eyes. A trickle of blood trailed out of the corner of her slightly open mouth. 

Fear surged in Robbie's chest. He tapped her pale cheek, gently but firmly, "Daisy, _Daisy!_ "

 

**#5**

 

"Get out of the way."

"Or what?" Daisy asked. She pressed in, walking closer. 

"You'll kill me too? And then what?" She spat. "You're going to still be pissed at the world, and alone."

Anger flared up in Robbie, causing his eyes to flash orange for a split second before returning back to brown. This girl never failed to push his buttons. What was it with her? She was always following him around, showing up where she wasn't needed and sticking her nose into his business. 

When they first met, he had wanted to kill her, wanted her to feel the pain he felt every second of every day. When the Rider had taken over, Robbie had felt a sick, twisted satisfaction as the demon leered over her. Then he could blame her death on the Rider. Instead, the Rider had reeled back, disgusted by the purity of Daisy's soul, and Robbie was left with more remorse than before.

A sigh left him. Robbie swung his chain over his shoulder. "You know I can't do that."

One thing he had over her at least, was knowing that she wanted to die. She craved it, provoked the Rider every chance she got. Daisy was crazy, Robbie thought, but he knew the pain she was feeling. Grief did that to a person.

"Why not? You clearly didn't have any second thoughts on these people."

Eyes cast down, Robbie glanced around. The two of them were standing in an alley, bodies on either side of them and blood trickling over the rocky gravel. 

They deserved it. Robbie heard their sins, saw them through the Rider. 

"Sorry, you missed the party, then."

Daisy had arrived just as the Rider was finishing, all wide eyes rimmed with black liner and bandages still on her wrists. Robbie knew she could take care of herself with or without her powers, but the pain that they caused her was dangerous. 

He shook his head. Why did he care? This girl was nothing but an annoyance but a part of him was beginning to like her.

 

**+1**

 

"You deserve more."

Robbie's whispered words caressed Daisy's neck, blowing over her naked, sweat-slicked skin. 

They were in bed, still trying to catch their breath and calm heartrates. Daisy's back was flush against Robbie's chest, pressed skin to skin. Her hair tickled his nose as he held her close.

When she turned over, he avoided her eyes and instead traced senseless patterns on her bare abdomen. The muscles were hard and defined underneath Robbie's fingertips, but her skin was soft, a testament to Daisy herself. 

A hand trailing up his chest brought his eyes back to hers. 

Slim yet powerful fingers brushed his skin, skimming over muscles. The paused over his heart before moving up to his neck, and then to his cheek.

Daisy's hand was warm against him. He could almost feel the power he knew sitting in her bones, waiting to be used. Robbie leaned into her touch. She would never harm him intentionally.

Daisy's eyes were steady on his, the intensity of her gaze seen even in the darkness of the bedroom.

"I don't deserve anything," she whispered.

Robbie pressed his lips to the side of her palm, his eyes never leaving hers. "Neither do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am super duper excited for this series which I can't wait to share!!! please let me know what you think and if you have any prompts for this series and this work. if you do, feel free to leave them in a comment or message me or ask me on my tumblr agentmmayy. thank you for reading!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Pirate's Conquest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207329) by [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky)
  * [Detention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856203) by [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky)




End file.
